Living On
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos is dead, her ashes scattered by Cinder until nothing remained but a tiara. While RNJR travels to fight in honor of her sacrifice, Jaune finds himself before a familiar house in Mistral. There he will find new hope and how a person can live on after their body is gone. ONESHOT and hinted ARKOS.


**Living On**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or I'd make it so that Pyrrha was still alive. Kerry and Miles, I will never forgive either of you. UNLESS it's like in Red vs Blue and she comes back later. Then you'll be forgiven.**

 _"To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die." -_ Thomas Campbell

* * *

He had no idea how he ended up at the doorstep of a quaint, two-story house in Mistral. It was closer to the city than the village outskirts, and colored radiant, regal hues of red, gold, and hints of green: The Nikos house.

Jaune was tempted to turn around and walk away. He was sure they'd hate him - blame him for what happened. It was what he'd do for sure, and already doing to himself. But before he could make a move, the door swung open to reveal the lovely face of what appeared to be Mrs. Nikos.

She wasn't a redhead, but she possessed the striking green eyes that made him choke on air. They were aged and wise, with an alluring depth to them. But they didn't have the same bright spark of hope and light like Pyrrha's did.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was smooth and husky, a bit like Pyrrha's.

He didn't deserve to be here. He _shouldn't_ be here. Pyrrha Nikos deserved better than him, as did her family. Jaune scratched the back of his head, tousling his messy blond hair further.

"Uh, I...I, um...I'm sorry, I'll go now. I don't know what I was thinking. Have a nice day, ma'am."

His voice had lost most of the pubescent cracks, deepening to the point it could be considered sonorous. But in that moment, he thought it was like a mousy squeak: pathetic, cowardly, and flighty. Sounded about right.

"Mom? Who's at the door?"

His heart stopped beating for a long moment. Jaune felt his blue eyes widen in shock at a voice that - despite it being deeper in tone - sounded like Pyrrha. He watched a young woman with long scarlet hair and bright green eyes approach from behind Mrs. Nikos.

"P...Pyrrha?" He spluttered, gaping in shock.

She smiled at him in amusement, her full pink lips tilting to one side. "You're not the first person to mistake me for my younger sister. I'm Athena Nikos. Despite becoming famous first, my little sister has outshone me rather quickly."

He roved over his memories again, trying to link her familiar-sounding name to some sort of information. It took him a moment, but it hit him: Athena Nikos developed several of the best strategies for huntresses and huntsmen - both in general for combat and for handling the Grimm - when she'd only been around Pyrrha's age. She'd been a rather proficient huntress and was revered by many. There was a rumor no one to this day knew the extent of her Semblance, nor how powerful it really was.

When he looked closer at her eyes, Jaune realized Athena's eyes weren't just a bright green: they were a mixture of green, blue, and grey. An amazing swirl of colors, as beautiful and striking as the woman they belonged to.

"...you mean you're _the_ Athena Nikos?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I am. Why don't you come in? It sounds like you're friends with Pyrrha. How is she?"

It all came crashing back down on him like a sudden thunderstorm. For a moment, he was blissfully unaware of the situation he'd put himself in. He didn't want to answer her question about Pyrrha's current state. He _couldn't_ , or he'd break inside all over again.

So Jaune swallowed back the forming lump in his throat and answered, "I...I can't...I _really_ shouldn't be here. I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. It's been an _honor_ meeting you - you both, though."

Athena narrowed her eyes, analyzing him and quickly piecing things together. She knew something wasn't right. "The last we heard of Pyrrha and Beacon overall was that during the tournament, a student got a leg broken, and another was torn apart; even if she was made of metal. I think I, as well as the rest of my family, would like to hear about my sister and if she's safe. Please, I insist: come in."

Her mother glanced at her quizzically until realization dawned on her. "Yes, my daughter has a point. I'll put on some tea."

And just like that, Jaune was shoved into the Nikos house, stumbling into the humble abode of Pyrrha's family. It didn't matter how much he protested, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. They were just like Pyrrha: they never gave up.

Thinking about her caused his heart to fracture once more. He clenched his hands. Should he just lie and leave? No, Athena was sharper than that; she'd see right through him. She was probably the source of Pyrrha's wisdom and insight.

"You're lucky my younger siblings are still at school, else you'd have been hounded by a rowdy bunch of children with endless questions and infinite energy." Athena chuckled, gesturing to the table for him to take a seat.

He reluctantly complied, setting his shield down beside the finely carved wooden chair. For some reason, he'd expected...a grander place when he thought of Pyrrha's house. It was pretty and quaint, with a homey vibe to it that would put anyone at ease, but...it was a bit small, and nowhere near as extravagant as he'd thought it'd be.

Woven pillows of owls and a knitted owl blanket rested on the comforter in the living room, the signature animal of Athena. She once claimed in the news it was just associated with her because she previously mentioned it was her favorite animal, but then it was made into a big thing about how owls were wise and represented her cunning, strategic nature.

"We don't really like flaunting our status, and before I became famous, we were of a more humble upbringing." The redhead across from him explained with an easy smile. Her vivid eyes so achingly similar to Pyrrha's, however, never stopped calculating or observing.

Jaune jumped a little from her sudden statement. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't mean to look like I was...y'know."

Athena shook her head, as patient and kind as her younger sister. "I don't mind, I could just tell from the question in your eyes. Most people are confused when they first see the interior of our house, don't worry."

"Oh, okay..."

The blond squirmed a little under her intense gaze. He'd never really put two and two together when it came to Athena and Pyrrha. They even shared the same last name! He never thought he'd be confronted by someone so successful, intelligent, and related to the girl he-

He stopped himself right there. Why the heck was he still here? Couldn't he just make a white lie Pyrrha went missing and leave? It wasn't that hard, right? Just...say it!

But just as he opened his mouth, Pyrrha's sister commenced her questioning.

"So," Athena began, lacing her fingers together and forming a bridge out of her hands to prop her chin on, "I'll get straight to the point, I suppose: What happened to Pyrrha?"

Jaune visibly flinched at the utterance of her name, doing his best not to lose it right in front of Pyrrha's older - and _famous_ \- sister. "I, uh, um...I-"

"Tea's ready!" Mrs. Nikos called, bringing up a tray of steaming mugs.

The blond sighed in relief, eagerly taking a mug of tea to sip on. Athena frowned slightly in confusion, accepting a mug of tea from her mother. Unsurprisingly, it had an owl painted on it.

She was usually friendlier and warmer to friends of her sister, and people in general, but since her sister could be at stake, she was all business and no fun. It was the curse of the eldest sibling, really. No matter what, it was the duty of the eldest to look after the younger ones.

If she failed Pyrrha...she'd never forgive herself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope Athena isn't bothering you too much. When it comes to family, she'll grill anyone who might have the information she desires. Hah, I recall her interrogating her own boyfriend once."

Athena blushed, glancing away out of embarrassment. "Mother! Please, he looks uncomfortable as it is."

Jaune scrambled for a response, his fried brain aiding him little. "Uh, no, I-I'm not uncomfortable! Not at all! You're all amazing people, and I can see why Pyrrha turned out the way she did. S-She's very..."

He choked on the words, attempting to find a word good enough to describe the beautiful, strong, compassionate, elite, intelligent, selfless young woman he'd fallen so hard for. It was challenging enough to talk about her in the present-tense.

Athena quirked a brow. "...very...?"

The blond squirmed in his seat under her intense, watchful gaze. "U-uh...v-v-very special."

He sipped at his tea, which was a delicious, interesting blend of what he suspected was peach and orange blossom with some sweet spices. It was sweeter and tastier than he expected it to be. Mrs. Nikos must've added sugar.

Pyrrha's mom squealed, a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes. "Oh! You must be the dashing, sweet young man Pyrrha wrote about! Are you two together yet?"

Jaune nearly spat out the gulp of tea he just took, spluttering as his pale face turned a bright scarlet mess.

The redhead sitting across from him smirked. "Ohh, I see. So that's why you're so nervous. Oh goodness, where are my manners? We don't even know your name yet."

 _Oh thank God._

Once he calmed down enough, he stared at his lap while he replied. "My name is Jaune Arc. Pyrrha...wrote about me?"

The only brunette present in the house chuckled delightfully. "All the time, whenever she could. Of course, she'd mention other things-her studies and whatnot-but some way or another she ends up at least mentioning you in every letter she sent home to me."

"Why didn't she write letters about her boyfriend to me?" Athena pouted, feeling a bit put-out.

"Athena dear, she loves you, but she also knows that you would drop everything and hunt poor Jaune here down in a heartbeat just to ensure he was the right one for her. She wants to figure it out on her own instead of constantly getting guided by her wise, famous older sister."

A nervous sweat started up at the back of Jaune's neck, imagining the fierce and incredibly smart Nikos woman arriving at Beacon to corner him with threats he was sure she'd carry out if he ever broke Pyrrha's heart.

The redhead sighed, sinking back against her chair. "I suppose that's true."

"I'm not entirely sure what we had...but I'd like to think we felt the same about each other."

Athena tensed, siting straight up once more. "What do you mean 'had'?"

Jaune's grip on his mug-colored crimson and gold-tightened at the realization of his slip-up.

"I..."

The older Nikos daughter stood abruptly from her place at the table, striding over to Jaune with the grace of a cat. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which was warm from her mug.

"Let's talk someplace private. My room is the third room to the right. We'll talk there."

He looked up at her, his fearful blue eyes locking with her determined green-blue. Mrs. Nikos glanced between her eldest daughter and Jaune, wringing her hands nervously.

"Athena-"

"Mother, please. I respect your authority in this household, but I think he needs to talk to someone closer to his age instead of the mother of someone he knows."

The lovely brunette relented at her earnest tone, sighing as she put the mugs in the sink.

"I'll be in the study, then. Let me know when you're ready to talk."

"Yes, ma'am." Athena hastily agreed, practically dragging Jaune into her room.

Her rug was a beautiful red and gold owl, and her pillows and blankets were owls of green and gold. She offered him a cushy chair, dragging over another one from her closet full of casual and fancier attires he was sure all looked stunning on her.

Athena clasped her hands together, sitting up straight with the same posture as Pyrrha. She emanated grace and wisdom and authority. Jaune felt himself slowly caving into her presence, which he greatly underestimated.

"Mr. Arc."

"...yes?"

Her eyes softened a bit at his saddened tone. "I know the gist of what's happened to my sister. But I want specifics no one else can give at the moment. Please, Jaune Arc. You owe Pyrrha and her family- _me_ -that much. I haven't known you long, but you seem like an honest and good-hearted young man. I ask of you painful recollection, but if Pyrrha ever meant anything to you, tell me now."

Clenching his jaw, the blond shook his head. "I...I'm not sure if I can."

Athena leaned closer, lifting his chin so he met her penetrating stare. "I know it hurts, believe me. For all of my strategies and victories in defending others, there were still those I lost. But Pyrrha was my sister, and as her family, we deserve the truth. Be the strong hero I know Pyrrha saw inside of you."

Resolved gradually built behind his teary azure eyes. "Okay...okay. I'll tell you. Just...don't interrupt me, or I don't think I'll be able to get it all out."

The redhead pulled away from him, sitting resolutely in her light yellow chair. "Very well. You may begin."

So he launched into the details of the assault on Beacon Academy. How they got overrun by Grimm and the loathsome woman Cinder. He told her-after a pause-of Pyrrha's kiss and how she sent him away in a locker to prevent him from pursuing her.

He told her some things he shouldn't have, like how Pyrrha was chosen to be the next Fall Maiden, and that the legends surrounding the Four Maidens were real, and that Cinder stole it from her before she had the chance to receive the powers rightfully hers.

Jaune told her everything, including how he tried to save her by sending Weiss and Ruby after her to no avail, and that she died due to a broken ankle and an arrow through her chest.

"...and then all that was left was...this..."

He pulled out Pyrrha's tiara from his bag to hand over to an emotionally compromised Athena.

Her swirling green-blue eyes watered at the sight of it, taking it gingerly as if she feared it'd shatter in her hands.

Closing her eyes, she forced the tears back. The redhead pressed a tender kiss to the front of the tiara, hugging it to her person.

"...thank you, Mr. Arc. For telling me what really happened. We shall hold the funeral Pyrrha deserves, even if she no longer has a body to bury thanks to that...wicked, evil bitch."

Jaune's eyes snapped to her in surprise. The Nikos family wasn't really known for cursing, at least from what Pyrrha told him.

"I will not apologize for my profanity. It's the word that describes her best. She took my precious little sister from me, and I can never forgive such a heinous act!"

He glared at the wall past her, visualizing Cinder and her empty smile. "Me neither."

The blond sniffled, wiping at his eyes refusing to stop the waterworks. He felt a bit embarrassed to be crying in front of such a famous individual-and a woman to boot-but he couldn't hold it back anymore when Athena enveloped him in a warm hug.

"I...I can see that you are hurting just as much. Pyrrha meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

Ugly sobs escaped him. He thought he was done crying over the lovely, deceased warrior, but that sort of pain never fully went away.

"*sniffle* yeah."

"For...what it's worth...I think you meant a lot to her, too. It is why she sent you away. Not only to keep you from stopping her, but also to prevent a situation where you could get severely injured, or worse. My sister was always outgoing, but she'd never kiss someone on a whim."

Jaune hugged her back, suddenly feeling as if he were with his own sisters and Pyrrha at the same time. "You think so?"

"I know so. She always fantasized about finding the perfect, dashing young man to fall in love with and give her first kiss to, followed by many others," Athena chuckled lightly, her tone still wavering from her silent sobbing, "Pyrrha was secretly such a hopeless romantic. When she was little, I'd pretend to be the evil witch or guiding light for her to find her true love in stories we conjured. But her dreams of becoming a Huntress and changing the world soon became her main focus."

"And now she'll never get to...because of me. It's my fault she's gone."

Athena pushed him away so he was at arm's length, her eyes growing a bit puffy from crying. "Don't you dare, Jaune Arc. You will only further your suffering. What's done is done. Concentrate on the future and avenging my sister."

Jaune's countenance turned to confusion. "You mean...you won't be avenging her yourself? I thought _you_ of all people would jump at the chance."

The redhead sighed, rising to her feet. "My duty is to protect the innocents from the recklessness and selfishness of the vile creatures roaming our world, such as the Grimm and this Cinder you mentioned. But pursuing Cinder is not my mission to take. It is wiser for me to remain here in Mistral, so I can defend my people using whatever strategies and tactics will work best."

She requested his Scroll, and inputted her contact information as well as her father's and mother's.

"Uhh...what're you doing?"

He really hoped he wasn't getting hit on by Pyrrha's older sister. That would make things _very_ awkward.

"I am giving you my and my parents' contact information so we can reach you if we require your or anyone you know's assistance. I might need to contact you soon to get more information on the enemy in case they decide to bring their war here."

Jaune appeared grim, his eyes downcast. "You really think it's a war?"

"In my opinion? If attacking one of the most prestigious academies for Hunters and Huntresses wasn't enough of a declaration, their intentions and allies are certainly telling. This is the calm before the storm, Jaune. I advise the utmost delicacy and caution from here on out in taking these foes down permanently. Remember: brute force is not always the best and efficient way to defeat your enemies."

He nodded, standing up to his full height. He was surprised to see he was forced to look down at her a little.

She caught onto his gaze, smirking as she wiped away her tears. "It's only because I'm not wearing shoes at the moment."

"Oh, no, I wasn't...pfft, what?"

A laugh that tinkled like chimes left her mouth. "You're funny and sweet. I can see why Pyrrha chose you."

He blushed again, feeling his ears burn.

Athena looked down somberly the tiara in her slender hands, then held it out to him. He hesitated, wondering if it was some kind of test or not.

"I want you to take it. We have most of her belongings she didn't take to her dorm here. You have nothing except her tiara. I would like you to have it."

"A-Are you sure? I don't think I deserve it..."

"Nonsense. She loved you, Jaune Arc. And you loved her. I envy you, actually. My relationships have never been fruitful...but I shall hold onto hope. Take it, please."

Graciously, he did, and after admiring it for a period of time, he put it back into his bag. "Thank you, Miss Nikos."

She scowled. "Just Athena will do. Besides, you could've been my brother-in-law. I am beginning to glimpse at what Pyrrha saw in you."

"And what's that?"

Athena smiled, and if it wasn't for the fact he didn't feel for her the same way as he did for Pyrrha, he would've swooned. "Greatness. I shall escort you out, I'm sure you need to be on your way."

She was right, he couldn't just waste time at the Nikos house. He needed to regroup with Team RNJR. Surely Qrow wouldn't be happy either, but considering the fact that even when the world was at stake he took his metal flask of alcohol along for the ride, he didn't think the older Hunter would chew him out much.

Athena escorted him to the door, promising her curious mother she'd fill her in on the details later. Jaune stood right in front of the door, suddenly glad he decided-albeit unconsciously-to come here.

The redhead sent him another warm smile. "Thank you for dropping by, Jaune Arc. I'm glad I could learn of my sister's fate and gain some closure. Keep that tiara in top condition, understand? My father forged it, and I'm sure he would demand compensation if he discovered you ruined what was left of my sister."

Jaune tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail. "Understood. I promise I'll take good care of it."

When he turned to leave, Athena gripped his arm so tightly he feared she'd snap it in half.

"Don't you dare forget her, Jaune. Pyrrha Nikos will live on if only you continue to remember her. Oh, and about the Maidens..."

She leaned in closer to whisper, "Qrow is not the only one assigned to protect them."

When the redhead pulled away smirking, she watched his jaw drop in astonishment. Of _course_ she'd been designated as a protector of the Maidens. No wonder the rest hadn't been found yet.

"Go and fulfill your destiny, Jaune Arc. I'm sure Pyrrha is smiling down on you as we speak. Make her proud."

He nodded, feeling the weight that had been dragging him down for the past year lift at last. Meeting Athena was just what he needed. Her reassurance, wisdom, and natural guidance helped clear him of whatever guilt remained looming over him after losing Pyrrha.

Hearing her speak of destiny reminded him strongly of the lost redhead. She believed so strongly in destiny, and yet she was apparently destined to die. Perhaps it was his destiny to avenge her and save the world with the rest of his team.

Had everything been this colorful before? Had the wind always smelled so fresh? Why was he just now feeling the cool breeze hit his face?

"I think you'll begin to realize how much grief can cloud not only your mind, but your senses. Let go of it and pave your path forward, Jaune Arc. I shall await the day you succeed. And remember that if you need any assistance, I am one call away."

Jaune nodded, unable to speak as fluently. "Uh, yeah. Of course. Hey, Athena?"

She calmly hummed in response, awaiting his words.

"...thank you. You and Pyrrha are a lot alike in many ways. I'm glad I got to meet you. I think getting all this off my chest helped clear some things up I've been struggling with."

A mix of emotions flashed across her face until she managed to recompose herself. "You are welcome. I'm glad I finally met the one who captured my heroic sister's heart. And I am flattered by your honest words. That means more to me than you will ever know."

Jaune sent her a genuine smile, which she heartily returned. Once he was out of sight of the Nikos household, Athena turned away and retreated into her humble abode to break the news to her mother.

The blond breathed in the air properly for the first time in over a year. "Pyrrha...I promise I'll make you proud. And I'll take down Cinder while I'm at it, too. Your sacrifice won't be for nothing."

A beep sounded from his Scroll, which he took out expecting a message from one of his teammates or Qrow. Instead, there were attached files with the simple words: "Don't forget her" above. It was from Athena, who put her contact name as Owl.

Curious, he opened the first attachment. An adorable little girl with the signature fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes of Pyrrha filled the screen, her bubbling giggles music to his ears.

"Sis, are you recording me again?"

He could hear Athena chuckling from behind the camera of her Scroll, sounding somewhere in her early teens.

"Maaaybe."

"You're silly! Why?"

"Memories, of course! That way, when I become a famous strategist and Huntress, I can always look back on these when I miss you!"

Child Pyrrha pouted. "I'll catch up soon, 'Thena! Then you won't watch vids!"

"Of course, Pyr."

"I means it!"

"Mmhmm."

"Mama! 'Thena's making fun of me again!"

The younger Athena snorted. "Am not."

"Are too!"

"Athena, stop antagonizing your sister."

"I'm not!"

"She is!"

"I suppose I'll need to stop recording for now, then."

They were home vids of Pyrrha that Athena documented throughout the years. Jaune felt the tell-tale building pressure of tears behind his eyes again, biting them back as he closed the vid.

He was grateful to Athena, and swore to himself never to forget the absolutely amazing young woman and Huntress that was Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune Arc would remember her for eternity.

With that, he went to regroup with the rest of RNJR, determination blazing in his heart to bring justice to the dear friend they all lost, and the young woman who won him over by just being herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaannd that's the end of this oneshot! I've had it in Docs for a while but never got around to finishing it until now. I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. I never planned on flushing out Athena a lot, because it's just a oneshot meant to give Jaune closure and prevent him from forgetting about Pyrrha and her sacrifice. Review and favorite! You can follow if you want but I don't plan on adding any more chapters.**


End file.
